Ben 10 alien force:into Paris ooolala
by Kion22
Summary: When Ben family decides to move to Paris he finds out it has some heros Of it's own who make him want to put the Omnitrix back on but he was not expecting it to upgrade includes Ben x Marinette
1. Chapter 1:moving in ep 1

Ben Tennyson walks into his house he wore a black shirt agreen jack jacket jeans and shoes around 15

He also had. Brown hair he walked in and saw that the house was empty all the furniture was gone

"Uh mom why do we look like we have been robbed" asked Ben wearing a medal because of his soccer game "well our business here is not going well" sad Sandra "so….." "we are doing our old teenage dream about moving to Paris" said Sandra "great pizza was invented there"

"No doofus that's Italy" sad Gwen holding a suit case "why you here stank face"

"Well mom and your mom are starting a partner ship" said Natile

After the flight….

Ben and Gwen looked around "we are in the city of dreams" said Ben "get your fact right this is the city of romance" said Gwen "romance huh" said Kevin moving his waving his eyebrow p and down

"non for you buster" said Gwen "oooooooo" said Ben before getting smacked by Kevin

"Ow yo Kev so your telling me your mom okay moving here" "yep"

"Im doomed" said Ben

Hey guys this is based on alien force but Ben is 3D


	2. Chapter 2:transformer ep 2

Ben got up he heard his mom and cousin shouting his name

"I'm coming I'm coming" said Ben "about time dweeb" said Gwen "oh shut up I was busy"

"And by busy you mean texting Julie said Gwen "Ben she's moved on" said Kevin

"I guess your right" said Ben as he ran out of the apartment with his friends close behind

At Marinette place

"Marinette! Shouted Mrs. Dupan Chang "coming!" The girl put on her white shirt and gray jacket and put her hair into pig tails she babbled about how she hopes she does not get in Chloe class

This where they connect….

She ran into Ben and shook her head "so sorry" she said

"im Ben" "Marinette" they separated but her phone buzzed news alert

"Tikki time for ladybug to appear she said

Adrien place…...

"Plagg we got to go" said "before school and more importantly my cheese!

"You talk to much now claws out he said before transforming

Back to Ben

"You so love that girl we just ran into" said Gwen teasing "why you say that dweeb"

"you gave her your name she- but she was cut off by a loud scream of people

Then she looked at Kevin and Ben and nodded Kevin touch Ed the road under Neath him

Then Gwen used a transformation spell turning her into a andante

Ben slammed his hand on his wrist but nothing happens forgetting he stopped using the Omnitrix years ago "people are in danger Ben time for a come back " said andante Gwen he ran inside and grabbed a box opened it and smiled he ran and saw the others but did not expect to see two teenagers dressed in ladybug and cat suit and seemed to be fighting a knight in shining armor Gwen shot some energy blast at the knight but he transformer into a guy with white skin a black t shirt with a t and

"I am Transformer Now give me your miraculous now! "Hard pass" said cat guy

Ladybug girl then turned to Gwen and Kevin "more villains kitty do Yo thing

"Ok" he said as he leaned to kiss Ladybug "not that the other thing"

"oh well it's hard to tell m lady" "ugh Just do the other thing"

Ben his in an alley trying to get the Omnitrix to work

But it only showed blue light then all of a sudden turned into an green wrist watch a smaller less clunky

version of the Omnitrix "whoa talk about an up grade" he said slamming his arm on the Omnitrix turning into a human like version of wild one with a red she'll around his face "wow this is awesome" said Ben "ew and stinky", he said as he ran into the right and saw lucky girl and Kevin were not doing so well he then threw some lunch at him(why because he does not know swamp fire powers)

all of a sudden a plane appeared just then Ben shot fire from his palm and smiled

"I got it swamp fire!" shouted Ben as he shot more fire bolts joined by lucky girls Mana

"hey you guys tell us where your akuma is" "akuwhat? "ugh they mess with your mind and make you go bad guy" said Gwen or lucky girl just then chat noir or as team 10 calls them "that what I call Ben and his friends on with the show" cat guy "what cat guy" said Swamp fire "he had a black picture in his locker ladybug threw her yoyo around him grabbed the black photo (which is a photo of her"

Ripped it and revealed its akuma which ladybug purified then she walked towards them 10 and held out her palm "what" asked Ben "your miraculous" she said "ben then heard a sound "brb sike" said swamp fire as he ran away and hid awow awow awow bwoooosh! Said the new Omnitrix

After the fight…

"Welcome class"

Ben and team 10 took their seats Ben saw a large boy showing some body language of anger

And got send to the principal office "stone heart I give you the power to crush your enemies"

To be continued

That's it for this episode see but Ivan has been akumatized well again this is a sequel of origins

T


	3. Chapter 3:stone heart returns ep 3

"Yes hawkmoth," said Ivan now the stone heart

"so you are telling me it just upgraded," said Kevin

"Yeah and all the alien are different too," said Ben just then a large stone-like giant ripped the school's roof off and peeked inside "Mrs bustier you will pay for giving me a bad grade!" shouted Stone-heart

"stone heart is back Tikki spots on," said Marinette as her jacket disappeared as well as her shirt which was replaced by a bodysuit with black dots

Back to team 10

"its hero time" "I agree," said Kevin touching a metal leg on the table Gwen just turned into lucky girl Ben flipped through the new and improved Omnitrix and selected an alien a random of course he bwoooosh a green light flashed and there was a small white creature with a green mouth and white headphones with a 10 on his back

To Adrien

"stone heart is back not this guy he is the hardest" "then maybe we should not go said Plagg

"shut up claws out" "nooo my cheese!' rock music began to play just then he was in a black suit with a tail

belt and artificial or fake ears he then ran off and "glad you could join the fight kitty" "no prob bugaboo"

"ugh couple stuff," said Echo echo "What are you? asked Ladybug "oh I'm uh new working on a hero name"

"ok lucky girl meatal dude and a new guy this dude can grow when he feels pain so don't hurt him," said Ladybug "got it," said metal dude (that's Kevin superhero name I know its lame but deal with it)

achoo ben sneezed and then multiplied "cool double me" just then he let out a supersonic scream that blasted the whole team backward "was that noise" roared stone heart but just then another scream hit him and there were even more bens "let's call this alien echo echo" he shouted ben then got pulled back by the yoyo "what gives I was about to trash this guy "he only grows when he feels pain," said Ladybug "oh come on ben," said Lucky girl "who is ben? "oh did I say ben I meant echo echo," said Lucky girl "gimme your miraculous he shouted grabbing a car and throwing it at the building but they all jumped away okay we need to get this test paper in his crumbled fist "I can try and break then said Metal dude as he turned his hand into a hammer "no echo, we need that screen if yours but its stronger when you and your clones do it together

got it ben multiplied into 10 clones and they all screamed so loud that they blew the fist off ad then kitty did his thing "cataclysm" boom the fist chattered and out came the paper he destroyed it and purified it "pound it' she then put out her hand "listen I like the help but gimme your miraculous said Ladybug but they were gone "ok can I not have a better name than metal dude im a lot more than metal

later that night...

"don't be amused its just the news today ladybug and chat noir defeated Stone heart with the help from 3 heroes known as lucky girl echo echo and metal dude is it possible out here are not capable of saving the town by themselves

end of this episode the next episode 4 takes place during dark cupids time


	4. Chapter 4:ep 4 rise of dark cupid

Ben sat at lunch and could not help but stare at Marinette who way of was with aliya making him sigh

"have you ever been in love Kevin," asked Ben in a dazed tone (I think its called dazed if dazed in inappropriate, please let me know on with the show) "yes actually if you paid attention you would know me and Gwen are dating," said Kevin it was valentines day (yeah I should of made this on valentines but forgot sorry)

just then Kim got down on one knee and asked Chloe to be his valentine "heck no not in a million years looser"

he ran off crying "I feel this negative energy flowing through his vanes I must feast on it," said Hawkmoth

"dark cupid If you can't have love why should everybody else I give you the power to spread hate all over Paris

"but in return bring me ladybug and chat noirs miraculous and while you are at it those other heroes too"

"yes hawk moth" swoosh "people of Paris dark cupid has entered" shouted Kim

"oh great just about to give Adrien my special thing," said Marinette "Tikki spots on"

"plagg claws out" "why can I ever finish my cheese bananannananannnananaan (that's the rock music)

bahahahhhaa Manannan

"its hero time!" bwoooh "whats that dino alien" "humungasour" ben said as he ran after dark "we should follow" just then cat guy and bug girl appeared "that's not our names who wrote this trash," said Ladybug "ugh I am trying to be funny," said Kion22 (that's me the author)

In the town hall

"the mayor was kissing somebody when all of a sudden an arrow hit him he then threw her away from him

and joined dark cupid in his game of hatred "all right hate bird you about to get humungous," said Ben

"what's that?" "It's a pun since my name is humungasour?" "well it's about to get dark for you light out

he said as he threw a punch but ben dodged it and punched him back then picked him up and thew him into

a wall then grabbed him again and started pounding him into the wall but he escaped and told Andrea to keep him busy the Mayor swung his fist at ben but he dodged and grabbed him and threw him out the window

"ben quickly realizes that he did" and luckily he landed on a pink mana circle and Ben was really embarrassed

that he threw the mayor out a window but to be fair he was under evil control "dino alien thingy did you see id he had any objects on him" asked Ladybug " he had this pin but we will have to get really close" said Ben

just then kitty ran into action he hated anybody who messed with love but got hit in the head with an arrow

"I hate you ladybug" shout chat Noir as he tried to hit her with his metal baton but the dodged the attacks and punched him then rolled him up in her yoyo and wrapped herself around it as well so they were tied to each other and kissed chat noir so he came back to his senses and he dod then ben jumped out of nowhere and grabbed darkcupid and pounded him into the floor and grabbed the pin and crushed it the Akuma was revealed "time to de evil you" (that's not how it goes but I forgot) "bye-bye little butterfly"

"kitty take him home" "guys you help a lot

but we can be heroes on our own just give me your miraculous but they were gone "I will get you one day ladybug of its the last thing I do!" shouted hawkmoth


End file.
